X23: The Epilogue
by shield-maiden
Summary: What goes on in the mind of X23 after she runs off? Warning: Spoilers!


Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. If I did I'd never have to work again and I would have gotten rid of Evan a long time ago. But since I don't own it I just have to deal with what the real writers came up with.  
  
Author's note: This takes place right after X23 runs off. If you haven't seen the episode yet I suggest you stop reading right now since this fic contains some spoilers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Run, that's what he'd told her to do. The man she'd hated for so long, before she even knew who he was, had cared about what would have happened to her if the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had gotten their hands on her. He had called her a child. Was that what she was? Was she just a scared little girl pretending to be something she's not?  
  
X23 burst into tears. How many times had she done that already today? She beat her fist on the ground. Maybe she would hit a small rock that could snap her out of it. Pain could always do what reason could not. Wasn't that what the scientists had always taught her? If it wasn't' that what had all the isolation, the suffering been for? Love was a weakness, nothing more. And yet to Wolverine it was a strength.  
  
He was the closest thing she had to family. " I don't have a family," X23 screamed. "We have similar genetic codes, nothing more. Blood doesn't make a person family." She scoffed at her own comment. She didn't even know what a family was, let alone what bound them together. She had seen families at the playground before the scientist wouldn't allow her out of the laboratory any more. But no matter how many she observed she couldn't solve the mystery of what connected them to each other.  
  
Did Wolverine want her to be a part of his family? She looked towards the mansion. She would have to go back to remove the explosive devices but going back would mean dealing with those she had hurt. She'd never had to do that before. Her actions didn't have repercussions. The scientist didn't want her to care about those she came in contact with.  
  
"Why does everything always have to be so difficult," she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. It had been a long time since the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had come to get her. They were probably gone; so she could return to the mansion, deactivate the devices, and be gone as well.  
  
She headed off, not walking as any normal girl her age but as a hunter on the prowl. Not a twig snapped under her foot. The mansion was silent as she checked the perimeter before entering. This would be the difficult part. How to remove the devices without confronting her victims? 'Silly,' the same way I got them on,' she thought, ' As quietly and quickly as possible.'  
  
She made the rounds through the mansion, not lingering for long in any one spot. She wanted to get out as fast as possible; before they found her and started asking questions she didn't want to answer. Removing the last device she ran out the door and into the night. No point in staying in a place they'd be looking for her.  
  
She stopped half way to the ground's end. Someone was following her. Claws shot out by reflex as she waited. A twig snapped, making her spin to face.Logan.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why won't you just leave me alone," she yelled, retracting her claws.  
  
"Easy kid. I just want to talk to you."  
  
"Well, I don't want to talk to you." She knew she sounded like a spoiled child but she didn't care.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you where you thought you were going?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"You could stay here, be an X-Man."  
  
She shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "I can't."  
  
" Why not? The way I see it you belong here."  
  
"I don't belong anywhere."  
  
"You know that there's always a place for you here, when you're ready."  
  
"Uh huh." She couldn't stay any longer. If they kept on talking she'd end up staying; something she didn't feel ready for. There were too many unanswered questions that needed to be answered.  
  
The girl then quickly ran up to him, giving him a brief hug before running off again. She would be back. He knew in his heart that she would come back to stay when she was ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What'd you think? I know it's not one of the best things I've ever written so I understand if ya don't like it. Please R&R so I know what was good and what stunk. See ya! 


End file.
